Water Types and Warrior Codes
by Sylibane Eclypse
Summary: Set in-between Long Shadows and Sunrise. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather find themselves in a world where cats have never been seen before...the Pokeworld. Then things get weird...some mockery of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. I don't own either series.OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior codes and Water types

Chapter one

"…and we need more yarrow and cobwebs," Leafpool explained. "Could you escort Jayfeather as he collects these? Don't let him wander off." She gave her apprentice, Jayfeather, a stern look.

Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, nodded. "We'll keep a close eye on him. Won't we, Hollyleaf?" he nudged his sister.

"Of course we will," Hollyleaf declared. "C'mon." she lead her brothers out of the ThunderClan camp.

"I don't need you guys to follow me around," Jayfeather complained. "I know the territory. I'm perfectly capable of –aaaah!"

Lionblaze watched in horror as Jayfeather vanished into thin air.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf screamed as she charged towards the place where he'd been. She, too, disappeared.

Lionblaze followed her in thoughtless fear. He felt a strange jolt in his paws, and blacked out for a moment.

He'd been in the ThunderClan forest mere moments ago. Now, he was standing on the side of a dusty Thunderpath. Tall grass swayed on either side of it. The sky was clear and blue. The air was crisp and cold. Standing next to him were his siblings.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Jayfeather asked. He couldn't tell that they were anywhere else by sight.

"We're not in the forest, wherever we are," Lionblaze murmured, panicking.

"Oh no!" Hollyleaf wailed tilting her head to the sky. "StarClan help us, even if we aren't Clanborn!"

"Hollyleaf, calm," Jayfeather growled, resting his head on her shoulder. Ever since Ashfur's vigil, he'd seemed unnaturally tired.

"No!" Hollyleaf screeched before she collapsed to the ground.

The moment his sister had fallen, Jayfeather sprang into action. After resting his head on her chest for several moments, he declared, "Heat fever and shock. Lionblaze, stay here and lick her to keep her cool. I'm going to find her some herbs." He turned, ran, - and crashed into a twoleg.

The twoleg ignored him. It crouched down by Hollyleaf, seeming generally concerned. Lionblaze growled at him, but it made a slightly reassuring noise. It removed an object and pointed it at the two cats. The object said something in Twolegish. Shaking its head, the twoleg scooped Hollyleaf up in its top-legs before rising and setting off towards a…twolegsplace?!

"No!" Lionblaze screamed, chasing after the twoleg. As he passed Jayfeather, he shouted, "That twoleg's grabbed Hollyleaf!"

Hearing the sound of his voice, Jayfeather joined the chase. The twoleg noticed it was being followed by them. It threw a red-and-white rock at the two ThunderClan cats, but it completely missed. Suddenly, the rock turned into a brown fox!

The twoleg barked a call. The fox charged forwards and slapped Lionblaze with its tail. Lionblaze fell back, dazed. He expected it to attack him again, but it backed up and stood in front of the twoleg.

Lionblaze jumped forwards and bit the fox's shoulder. It tumbled backwards, like he had, before shaking him off. Lionblaze backed away growling. The fox just sat there and stared intently at Jayfeather.

After several moments of this, it made a disconcerted sound. It padded up to Jayfeather and began sniffing him.

"Get away from my brother!" Lionblaze screeched, bounding forwards.

The fox turned to face Lionblaze. "He has yet to attack, and yet he does not even move," it mewed, sounding generally concerned.

The golden tabby took a step backwards. The only non-cat he'd ever heard speak was Midnight, a highly intelligent badger from the Sun-drown place.

"It's his turn," the fox continued. "Is he unable to fight?"

"He's blind," Lionblaze growled, fur fluffing up. "Stay away from him!"

"Oh," the fox sighed, bushy tail drooping slightly. "He doesn't fight. That's a pity. Your species seems to be great fighters."

"Why'd that twoleg take Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked. He sounded more curious than afraid or angry.

"Oh! The black, female member of your species? She looked injured, so he's taking her to the Pokémon Center. There, the Nurse Joys can take care of her." It flicked his tail at the Twolegsplace looming in the distance.

"The Cutter," Lionblaze murmured, terror for his kin rushing up and down his spine. He'd heard stories of the Twoleg medicine cats, and how they could change a cat.

The twoleg shouted something; it sounded annoyed.

"Your friend needs attention, and fast," the fox explained. "My trainer's taking her there now. I have to go with him." It turned and ran away as the twoleg charged down the Thunderpath.

"No!" Lionblaze screeched. "Jayfeather! We have to rescue her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"It's about time you woke up."

Hollyleaf opened her eyes. She was in a warm, comfortable twoleg nest. She still felt feverish, and her sight was blurry, but much better than she had before she'd fainted.

A sudden jolt passed through her. This was the soft life of a kittypet! As a warrior, she was supposed to reject it! She jumped out of the den she was in and charged blindly away.

A twoleg scooped Hollyleaf up and returned her to the den. She tried to bite it, but it gently closed her mouth. Something that felt like warm, stingy water vapor hit her; Hollyleaf's fever went down and her sight cleared.

A creature like a brown fox approached her. "Calm down. The Nurse Joy is just trying to cure your fever!" It flicked its tail at a white and pink twoleg.

"I'm a warrior of ThunderClan!" Hollyleaf shrieked. "It's against the warrior code to live the soft light of a kittypet!"

"Warrior," the fox repeated softly. "Is that your species?"

"No! Of course not, you stupid fox!" Hollyleaf screeched, jet black fur fluffing up. Did it know nothing? "I'm a cat!"

"Um… I'm not stupid and I'm not a fox. I'm an Eevee named Flinch."

"I don't care! I have to get out of here and back to ThunderClan!" Hollyleaf climbed out of the den like a squirrel.  
Flinch blocked her with her tail. "Please don't go! You haven't even had anything to eat. Besides, from what I know, you're my new teammate!"

Hollyleaf stared at Flinch. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're coming with us!" Flinch declared excitedly. "I think there's an opening on our team, and my trainer's taken a liking to you, even if we don't quite understand you."

"No! I'm not a kittypet! I don't want a comfortable life beyond the warrior code!"

"But it's _exciting!" _Flinch continued. "We get to go around, see the world, learn new moves, and fight some battles-"

"_Fight battles?!" _This didn't sound like the soft, fluffy, freedom-less life of a kittypet – it sounded almost rouge-like.

"Of course!" Flinch looked the black she-cat up and down a few times. "You look like a Luxray or Luxio, sorta, and you said you were from ThunderClan…are you an electrical type?"

"Huh?"

"What are your powers?"

Hollyleaf looked down at her paws, the memory of discovering that Squirrelflight wasn't their mother flashing through her head. "I…have no powers."

"Oh! So you're a normal type! That's just fine. Lots of us are normal type. I'm a normal type, in fact! For now, anyway."

"Your face is a Magikarp!" a voice yelled.

"Shut up, your mom's a Ditto!" another voice screeched.

Flinch sighed. "Those two would be two other team members – Charge the Raichu and Pacific the Marill. They can _never_ get along. I'm sorry that you'll have to put up with them. Tornado the Staravia's the only one who can remotely control them."

A blue mouse and a yellow, cat-sized creature drew closer, still screaming insults at each other. The yellow creature to some degree also resembled a mouse, though its tail was long, thin, and ended in a heavy weight.

A large bird with odd head feathers landed in front of the mice-things. "Stop it, you two. Stop it _right now_!"

"Aww, Tornado, why do you have to ruin our fun?" the blue mouse complained. Still, it backed away, as did the yellow mouse.

The bird turned to Flinch and Hollyleaf. "Sorry about that. They probably shouldn't have taken all that soda pop and lava cookies. Oh, yeah, by the way, Flinch, the trainer's retiring Johnny the Aechem Slave in favor of the new girl." He fixed Hollyleaf with his keen stare. "You've made quite an impression on everyone here. Soon, you're going out to do some fights in the tall grass."

"Why does everyone think I'm a kittypet you can use for fighting?! I'M HOLLYLEAF, WARRIOR OF THUNDERCLAN!!"

Tornado and Flinch watched her as she ran about the back room of the Pokémon Center, screaming. "She's a piece of work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lionblaze was exhausted. He and Jayfeather had reached the Twolegsplace only to lose the twoleg's scent in the blur of smells. They'd wandered around, calling her name, but she never replied. Jayfeather stumbled along after him.

"We should rest," the tabby warrior declared. "How about by those big, shiny boulders?"

"I can't see these boulders, may I remind you," the blind cat called as he moved in the direction of the boulders, as indicated by Lionblaze's tail. He sniffed and prodded about them. "These aren't so as much boulders as dens for holding crowfood. Come on, let's go find somewhere else."

Sighing, Lionblaze led the way to a dark alleyway. "This seems more like a place where rouges would live," he complained as they settled down on the hard ground.

"Well, according to Hollyleaf, we're probably rouges anyway, so we shouldn't whine," Jayfeather pointed out in an attempt to sound cheerful. He curled up and was asleep in moments. Lionblaze eventually nodded off.

He had a very strange dream. Something that looked kind of like a red twoleg with its head on fire was fighting a blue and black lion with some yellow stripes. A twoleg stood behind each one and screamed at it. The lion-thing seemed to collapse, and it turned into a red and white rock. One of the twolegs threw out another red-and-white rock, which turned into a blue and black creature that looked part wolf, part twoleg.

Jayfeather was dreaming about Hollyleaf. The brown fox, a bird, and two mice – one of which was yellow, and one of which was blue – were watching Hollyleaf as she charged about a twoleg nest. A twoleg stepped forward and picked his sister up. "Calm down, little Pokémon," it purred as it put her down next to a small mound with a hole dug in it. The small mound was full of water.

The blind medicine cat gave a start. He could understand the twoleg!

The twoleg vanished. A white cat streaked with…pink (?) walked towards him. From its shoulders sprang odd white attachments that were the shape of cat ears. Something sharp, like a large thorn or a claw, grew from between its eyes.

"Prepare yourself, stranger," it growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Flinch watched as the Nurse Joy set Hollyleaf down next to a bowl of water, clucking reassuringly. The Nurse Joy vanished into the cabinets for a moment, before returning with…food!

The small Eevee sprang towards Hollyleaf, who sulked at her. "You hungry? There's going to be plenty of food!"

"I don't want twoleg pellets!" Hollyleaf snapped, turning her head away.

"These aren't pellets!" Flinch explained as the Nurse Joy set out the food dishes. "These are berries!"

Hollyleaf looked surprised. No, not surprised…shocked. "_Berries?!"_

"What kind do you like?" Flinch continued. It was odd for someone to refuse food. Freshly-caught wilds normally gobbled it down! "Spicy? Sweet? Sour?"

"I don't want berries! I don't eat berries!" Hollyleaf shrieked.

"Well, that's okay, because they'll put out some poffins in a bit," Flinch pointed out. Surely she wouldn't deny poffins! Who was that insane?

Hollyleaf wasn't listening. She'd gotten up and was moving silently towards Pacific, whose back was turned as he gorged himself on fruit.

"What are you-?"

Without warning, Hollyleaf sprang at Pacific, teeth bared, claws extended (_hey, that's cool!_ Flinch thought. _She_ does _have a bit of power_!).

Tornado swooped down and grabbed her out of the way. He dropped her by the water dish. "What do you think you're doing?" he squawked, furious.

"I was hunting," Hollyleaf mumbled. "It was a mouse, and we eat mice."

"Mice?" Pacific's squeak was indignant and angry. "Mouse? I am not a mouse, whatever that is! I'm a Marill! And I'm your teammate! Teammates fight together, not eat each other!"

Tornado glared at Hollyleaf. "Don't you dare try that again! You hear me?"

"Mice are for eating. Besides, I was going to share with you and Flinch. After all, the third rule of the warrior code is 'elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders'."

"Wha?" Flinch looked confused.

The large grey bird looked even angrier than before. Flinch couldn't blame him; the idea of eating Pacific didn't feel good with her. He didn't say anything, though; he just flew away.

"I don't get it," Hollyleaf told Flinch. "You're a fox. Foxes eat cats. Why haven't you eaten me? You don't have a warrior code!"

"I'm not a fox," Flinch replied, annoyed. Was this black creature really that stubborn? "And besides, we do have rules. Battles at first eye contact-"

"_What?! EYE CONTACT!_ You start battles because of EYE CONTACT?!"

Hollyleaf sounded as angry as Tornado. No…angrier. Her black fur stuck up in every direction. "EYE CONTACT is not a good reason to fight! Fight for justice, not because someone looked at you!!"

"Sheesh, Hollyleaf, calm down! They aren't even battles to the death! More like…contests of strength, you could say. There are rules about how the fights are done and such…"

Hollyleaf turned away from Flinch. "I _must_ get back to ThunderClan. I must return to where there is cooperation! To where there is justice! To where there is peace, or at least there should be! To where there is freedom! To where there is the warrior code!"

"Oh, pul-eaze," Charge mumbled, sneaking up behind Flinch. "What's up with her? She's as dramatic as a legendary over what, a bunch of rules? Seriously, lady. Calm down. Eat some poffins."

Flinch's ears pricked up. "There are poffins out?"

"They've been out for five minutes! No one's noticed them in all this mess with her." Charge pointed the lightning bolt at the end of her tail at Hollyleaf. "Hey, blackie-fur-person! Come have some poffins!" She threw a poffin at Hollyleaf. It bounced off her head, causing the Raichu to snicker.

"I already told you, I don't want twoleg pellets!" Hollyleaf screamed at Charge and Flinch. She turned away and sped to the far corner of the room, where someone else's Piplup was sleeping and a Bidoof scampered about.

_Uh-oh, _Flinch thought. _What if she tries to eat the Piplup or that Bidoof? _She scuttled after Hollyleaf as that side of the room erupted into commotion. She stumbled as the fleeing Bidoof collided with her, blocking her vision. A Nurse Joy rushed in and left the roof with the black creature in her arms. A second hurried in, potion bottle in hand, towards the corner. Flinch couldn't tell who'd been hurt; all the Pokémon in the room were panicking.

"What happened?" the Eevee asked a nearby Luxio, who was staring at the door out. The electric-type Pokémon seemed to be in shock.

"That black thing…it attacked a Starly. And it attacked on the Starly's turn, not letting it make a move at all. It was vicious…" it shook its head.

As the terrified Pokémon cleared, Flinch spotted the Nurse Joy, kneeling next to the Starly. With one hand, she gently used the spray potion; with the other, she stroked the small Normal and Flying-type Pokémon, trying to calm it.

"I think they're going to take the black creature, that one that attacked the Starly, to one of the big, important trainers," the Luxio continued, slowly coming out of its shocked state. "The one that lives not too far away…what do they call him again? Rowan?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or Pokémon. I do own Flinch, however.

Please read and review! (Criticism is appreciated but not flaming)

Chapter five

One moment, Hollyleaf was in a trance, feeling nothing, hanging in a dreamless sleep. The next, she was on a hard, flat surface in a new twoleg nest. A big, imposing twoleg stood over her, examining her. It seemed to be senior warrior or perhaps even elder age.

"It – or should I say, she – is in perfect physical condition, thanks to the Nurse Joys," the twoleg was saying. (Author's note: there will be humans speaking in this chapter that we can understand. Hollyleaf can't, however) "I can't guarantee anything about her mental health, though…you say that she attacked a Starly using two different moves in a row?"

Another twoleg nodded. Hollyleaf recognized its pink and white markings from the first twoleg nest – some sort of medicine twoleg. "It was…terrifying. This new Pokémon attacked it like it was starving…but we had plenty of food out. Lots of different kinds of berries."

"Perhaps it is not omnivorous?" the first twoleg suggested. "Well, then…we have a bit of canned Magikarp in the freezer for situations like these…" he turned and walked deeper into the twoleg nest.

The pink-and-white twoleg extended a paw towards Hollyleaf, as if to stroke her. "Keep off of me!" Hollyleaf hissed, baring her teeth.

Surprised, the twoleg pulled its/her paw away, seeming upset. Hollyleaf smirked at her (or whatever cats do to smirk). She was _not _a soft kittypet, and was _not _going to be stroked by twolegs.

A new twoleg approached her. If it was a cat, Hollyleaf figured, it would be just old enough for its warrior ceremony. In one hand, it carried a red-and-white rock that seemed vaguely familiar. It also seemed upset, but hopeful.

The first twoleg returned holding a container full of badly mangled fish. It set it down in front of Hollyleaf. The black she-cat snorted. Did it _really _expect her to eat that? She was hungry, yes, but it would be against the warrior code to live the life of a kittypet, which accepting the fish would symbolize. Besides, the fish didn't look fit for eating – all torn up and wet.

"Does she even eat?" the young twoleg wondered out loud. "Maybe she just absorbs energy from something…"

"She's just stubborn," the first twoleg explained. "Some newly-caught Pokémon are like that – refusing food, ignoring their trainers and such. Eventually, they get used to it."

"But her attack on the Starly…" the pink-and-white twoleg fretted. "That was unnatural!"

"I will admit her strategy is quite unusual and would be considered brutal by most of us. However, each species has a distinct trait. Perhaps this is her kind's."

The medicine twoleg picked some of the fish up and offered it to Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf snapped at her, "I'm not a kittypet or a RiverClan cat! I will not eat your fish!"

She tensed as she felt something on her back. The young twoleg was resting its paw on her! She growled. It took its paw away and pointed at itself. "Terrence." It gestured at the medicine twoleg. "Nurse Joy." Its final indication was at the older, imposing twoleg. "Professor Rowan."

_They think they can talk to me! _Hollyleaf thought with a flash of humor. _What would they tell me? "Eat some nice fish, kitty"?_

"The creature is an excellent battler," the first twoleg declared. "It seems to enjoy fighting. Perhaps, Terrence, the best way for you two to bond would be in the open…?"

The young twoleg held up the red-and-white rock for Hollyleaf to see. "C'mon, Midnight. We're going to the tall grass."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: again I don't own Warriors or Pokémon

If I make a mistake (e.g. a move that should've gone first didn't) please point it out

The twolegs put Hollyleaf back in the trance. When they released her, it was in long, feathery grass that was as tall as she was!

_This must be the tall grass Tornado mentioned, _she thought. _I don't get it. Why am I here? They can't be releasing me, can they?_

She took two steps – and was attacked.

The thing that attacked her was brown, with big teeth and a flat tail. She'd thought she'd seen one of these in the first twoleg nest. It growled at her; Hollyleaf stumbled back, afraid.

_Stop being afraid, _she chided herself. _A warrior should not be afraid, especially of a silly-looking creature like this!_

A voice cut into her mind. It was the voice of the young twoleg, but she could understand it. "Midnight, use Bite!"

Almost instinctively, Hollyleaf lunged forward and bit the creature on the back of the neck. Instead of dying, however, it turned and fled into the grass. Hollyleaf raced after it, only to hear the voice shout, "Stop!"

Hollyleaf didn't stop. She felt ashamed for following the first command – the command of a twoleg! She had no reason to listen!

She heard a _click, _and fell into the half-sleep.

When she came to, she was still in the tall grass, though in a different location. A blue cat with a black back section and a gold object on its tail was facing her.

"Uh, hi," Hollyleaf meowed awkwardly, feeling scared of it for no apparent reason.

"Grrr," the cat replied. "I'm a mean little Shinx, and someday I'm gonna be a big mean Luxray!" It jumped on her and slammed her with its head. It climbed off of her and stood opposite her. "Well? Are you gonna attack me?"

"Midnight, use Bite!"

Hollyleaf grabbed the 'Shinx' by the shoulder and began shaking it. It threw her off and glared at her. The glare was so intense that Hollyleaf stumbled, feeling slightly weakened.

"Midnight, use Faint Attack!"

Hollyleaf, mewing softly, padded up to the Shinx. She gave it her sweetest, most innocent look and clawed its face. It screeched and ran away.

The young twoleg ran up to her and scooped her up in his arms, cuddling her. "Good job, Midnight!"

Hollyleaf was too shocked to even claw the twoleg as it stroked her fur. This twoleg that was hugging her…it _knew _her fighting style, knew the moves that she probably would've used on her own. And now it was hugging her! Still holding her, it left the tall grass and stepped onto a dirt Thunderpath.

She heard the yowl of another twoleg, and looked over her shoulder to see two twolegs approaching her. Each one held a red-and-white rock. The twolegs yowled at each other before the two new twolegs threw their rocks onto the ground. They turned into a…snake made of rocks and a flaming horse?

The young twoleg set Hollyleaf down, across from the rock snake. It took out a rock and threw it onto the ground, where it turned into…Pacific?

"Pacific, use Water Gun on the Ponyta. Midnight, use Quick Attack on the Onix," the voice inside her head commanded.

"Onix?" Hollyleaf asked out loud, knowing the twoleg couldn't understand her.

"That thing, duh!" Pacific snapped, pointing his tail at the rock snake. "Go on, you've got the first move!"

Hollyleaf lunged forward and slammed into the Onix. She retreated as the Onix hissed in pain, rock chips falling off of it.

Pacific opened his mouth and shot a narrow jet of water at the flaming horse. The horse's flames flickered down to a few embers. The horse whinnied in pain before turning into a rock. Looking defeated, one of the twolegs picked up the rock.

The stone snake slithered forward and wrapped its body around Pacific, squeezing him tightly. The blue-mouse-thing pulled loose, gasping.

"Pacific, use Water Gun and get rid of that Onix. Midnight, if he can't take it down, back him up with Bite."

Pacific opened his mouth and shot another stream at the Onix. The stone creature roared and transformed into a rock, which was picked up by a second twoleg. It communicated with its partner, and they both pulled out new rocks, tossing them to the ground. They became a giant turtle with a tree growing out of its back and a blue-and-black, part wolf, part twoleg creature with a creamy-colored chest with spikes on its paws and chest.

"Oh, Magikarp!" Pacific cursed. "They pulled a fast one! I thought that the one with the Ponyta was out of Pokémon…"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…Pacific, protect yourself! Midnight…uh, Midnight, Quick Attack the Torterra."

"Uh, what's a Torterra?" Hollyleaf asked.

A square shield of bluish light flickered in front of Pacific. Sharp leaves raced from the turtle's mouth and bounced off the shield. Several of the leaves slashed over Hollyleaf's back, cutting her like cat claws. She gasped in pain.

The wolf-twoleg-blue thing shot towards Hollyleaf on two legs, paw extended and slightly _glowing_. It brought the paw across Hollyleaf's muzzle with surprising force.

Everything went black…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Again, I don't own Warriors/Pokémon. Again, _please _R&R!

"Rise and shine, Lionblaze," Jayfeather called, thinking he was prodding his brother but was actually prodding a trash bag. "We have to keep looking for Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze, hearing his littermate's voice, rolled over and opened his eyes. "But it's dawn," he complained.

"Well, then, best time to be out and about, isn't it?" an unfamiliar voice purred. A pale yellow cat with a strange marking on its forehead strolled into the alley. "The name's Sakaki. Who might you two cool cats be?"

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather of ThunderClan," Lionblaze replied suspiciously.

"Aaahh," Sakaki rumbled. "Funny names, eh? _Jayfeather…_what in the name of the legendaries is a jay?"

"It's a bird," Lionblaze snapped.

"I've never heard of it," Sakaki replied. "Where do they live? And where's your jewels, eh?" He looked casually at Lionblaze's forehead.

"Jewels? You talk funny," Jayfeather commented.

"_You _talk funny," Sakaki retorted. He yawned and stretched.

"Have you seen our sister?" Lionblaze asked, still wary of the stranger. "She has green eyes and black fur."

"Black fur?" Sakaki snorted. "And I thought _he _looked funny!" he pointed his tail at Jayfeather. The grey cat seemed to realize he was being insulted and growled.

"A twoleg was carrying her in its top-legs," Lionblaze continued. "She's very sick from being stressed out."

"Hmmm," Sakaki purred. "Well, if she's sick, anything that walks on two legs would take her to a Pokémon Center. The city's Center is right over there." He pointed at a large twoleg nest, not too far away, with a ginger roof.

"Thanks." Lionblaze stood and began to head towards the twoleg nest. "Jayfeather? Follow my voice."

"I'm coming too," Sakaki declared, strolling after the two brothers. "You never know what tasty treats a Nurse Joy might have on hand…"

Once they reached the nest, Lionblaze faced a new challenge: he couldn't see any way in, not even one of the objects twolegs used to block entranceways. He considered that maybe there was a hole on the top, and asked Sakaki if he should try to climb onto the top of the building.

The pale yellow cat snorted. "Are you crazy? They wouldn't put her up there. You get in like this." He walked casually towards a part of the wall that looked like ice; it slid away as soon as he was directly in front of it.

_Weird, _Lionblaze thought as he followed Sakaki into the twoleg nest. The interior was warm and brightly lit, with a sleek, hard floor. There were several twolegs inside of it – _and they were all staring at him._

"Uh, Sakaki, why are they staring at us?" He asked.

"What do you expect, three Persians to walk into a Pokémon Center on their own and not be noticed?" Sakaki snapped, exasperated. "C'mon we gotta move before some jerk decides to catch us!"

Lionblaze stared around at the nest. "H-hollyleaf's not here!"

"They wouldn't put her here!" Sakaki yowled over his shoulder as he raced across the space. "There's a back area where Pokémon can just rest…" he ducked through a flap in the wall.

The tabby warrior couldn't take the staring of the twolegs anymore. Shouting, "Jayfeather!" he followed Sakaki through the flap and nearly crashed into a small grey bird.

"Hey!" The bird shouted. Surprised, Lionblaze slashed at it. It hopped out of the way, shrieking, "Argh! Why are there crazy Persian things trying to kill me?" It flew away screaming.

A small blue bird marched up to Lionblaze. "Hey! You! Don't mess with that Starly! Some crazy thing nearly ate him earlier!"

"I-I'm just looking for my sister," Lionblaze replied, wondering why the dark forest he was talking to _birds. _"She looks like me, but she has black fur and green eyes."

"Oh, that was the crazy thing that nearly ate the Starly," the blue bird replied dismissively.

"_What? She was here?"_

"Yeah. They took her to see one of the big important trainers because she wasn't eating and she tried to eat a Marill and that Starly…" the bird wandered off on its stubby legs.

_She's gone! _Lionblaze realized, mind swept by panic. _They've taken her away!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The legendaries are coming. Ooooh…

Again, please R&R, and I'm not Erin Hunter or Nintendo!

Firestar yawned. He picked a thrush out of the fresh-kill pile and began to head for his den before being intercepted by his daughter. She seemed very concerned.

"Firestar, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather haven't returned. I sent them out to look for herbs this morning, and it's nearly nightfall!"

The ginger cat studied the concern on Leafpool's face before turning to Brambleclaw, who was talking with his mate. "Brambleclaw?"

"Yes?"

"Set up a patrol. Go and look for your three children; apparently they got lost on an herb-gathering mission for Leafpool."

"Yes, Firestar. I hope whatever got Ashfur didn't get them," Brambleclaw murmured as he padded away. Squirrelflight gave her sister a sullen look, like it was _her _fault the three cats were missing.

The ThunderClan leader sighed, picked up his thrush, and headed to his den.

In it, he found a weird, pale pink creature that somewhat resembled a cat with an oversized tail floating in midair.

*Hello, Firestar,* it purred.

"Aaah!" Firestar gasped, dropping his thrush and backing away. "Who are you?"

The creature curled up in midair, as if it didn't have a care in the world. *I am Mew. I am here to tell you that I know where your three grandchildren are.*

"What? Where?"

*You could search all over your world and not find them,* the 'Mew' replied. *They are beyond your stars…they are in my world. My world, where humans, which you call twolegs, and creatures, which are called Pokémon, live in harmony. Most of the time.*

_Not in our world…_Firestar thought. _That means that they aren't anywhere, even StarClan! They're….somewhere else…._

*Good, good, you understand me,* the Mew purred.

"But they have to come back!" Firestar yowled. "There's a prophecy about them! You have to bring them back to here!" He was certain that Mew held great power, perhaps as great as StarClan's.

*I cannot,* Mew told him.

"What?"

Mew rolled a barrel roll. *This is not my territory. If they really must come back, speak with Palkia, master of space.*

At that moment, the crater outside Firestar's den was filled with loud, crashing footsteps and the screams of fleeing cats. The earth shook, causing dust to fall from the ceiling. The ginger cat looked outside – and gasped.

A giant white creature that vaguely resembled a twoleg was tramping around the clearing. Purple stripes laced its body. On its small head was a claw. Its shoulders had strange objects with stones in the center on them, along with odd-shaped appendages.

It turned its head towards the ginger tom, who was too terrified to even move. "You wished to speak to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

More fun with legendaries!

_Please _review; I only have one reviewer and I actually know them, so…

And again, I don't own either series

"Wha-who-?" Firestar stammered.

"I am Palkia, the legendary Spatial Pokémon," the giant replied in its deep voice. "I believe a Mew called me here."

*Indeed I did.* Mew floated out of Firestar's den. *Well, I'll just leave you two to your conversation.* It floated towards the nursery, where the kits were bravely beginning to venture out.

"Who are you?" Blossomkit squeaked.

*I am Mew. Catch my tail!* the kits squealed with delight and chased after the strange creature as it floated away.

"Mew!" Palkia roared, swinging its head in the creature's direction. "Stop behaving like a bumbling idiot and more like a legendary!"

Mew's response was to fly upside-down.

Palkia growled, then returned to staring down at Firestar. "What is it that you need me for?"

"There are three cats – my grandchildren – in your world that have to get back to mine. There's a prophecy about them!"

The monster cocked its head. "What is this prophecy?"

"'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws,'" Firestar replied, wondering why he was telling a perfect stranger who wasn't even a cat about the prophecy. Then again, it might be the key to convincing Palkia to bring them back.

"And…what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that there will be three cats related to me that will have power even greater than that of StarClan!" Firestar explained, frustrated. _How dumb is this thing? _He thought.

Palkia swung its head around, looking at the terrified cats peering from their dens. "Your species does…not appear to have any great power, which is odd compared to the creatures of my world. Perhaps the prophecy means that their power allows them to fit in there."

Firestar's eyes narrowed (which, by the way, is the cat way of not showing suspicion but smiling. However, we have to stick to the mangled anatomy of the books, so…). "What do you mean by powers?"

"Hey, Mew!" Palkia called across the clearing, where Mew was now getting pounced on by the kits. "Show our friend here what we mean by powers!"

Mew disentangled itself from the kits and turned into a tan cat with dark paws and a pink marking on its forehead. Firestar and the kits gaped at it.

"Or perhaps a Glameow?" It asked, and it changed; its tail became long and wiry, and its pelt deep purple. "Oh, I know!"

It moved away from the kittens and transformed into a giant metallic blue creature with white spikes coming off of it. The kits yelped and scampered back to the nursery.

Palkia growled. "Not funny, Mew."

Mew turned back into its usual form.

"But they have to come back!" Firestar yowled, getting Palkia's attention again. "StarClan gave them their powers for a reason!"

"Okay, I'll see if I can find them." A glowing circle of light appeared in the air. Palkia stuck its head into the circle. Several minutes passed before it withdrew it. "Nope, sorry, they can't come back."

"What?!" Firestar gasped. "But you have all this power-"

"What I mean is I have the power to bring them back," Palkia explained, "But I can't because that would be stealing."

"What?" Firestar mewed again.

"One of them has been picked up by a trainer, and it's against the rules to take a creature from a trainer. What do I look like, Team Galactic?"

A voice roared from the trees. "Hey, Palkie-boy! What's up?"

"Excuse me," Palkia grumbled before hollering a bunch of insults that Firestar couldn't understand towards the voice, which was apparently named Dialga, and thundering out of the ThunderClan camp.

"Oh, if you want to get them back yourselves," it added as it vanished into the forest, "There's a portal somewhere in these woods. But for that, you're on your own."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Thank you to those people who are reviewing! To the rest of you…REVIEW.

"So then I told her, 'We don't evolve like that. We need a fire stone to do so.' And then I toasted her with Ember."

Hollyleaf groaned. She still hurt from the battle against the twoleg-controlled creatures. The voice that had been speaking was unfamiliar. She slightly opened her eyes; it looked like the first nest she'd been in.

The unfamiliar voice continued, "Next, the trainer sent out a Snover, which I easily handled. At least this one didn't try to talk to me, like that Sneasel."

"Oh, shut up, Crispin, nobody cares," Pacific yawned.

"Yeah, Crispin, we don't need to listen to your stories about one-shotting ice types," Charge added lazily.

Hollyleaf opened her eyes more and sat up. She was in another twoleg nest, similar to the first one, though much emptier. Charge, Pacific, Tornado, Flinch, and a bright red fox-like creature with _multiple tails_ were gathered nearby, talking.

"Well, Crispin, at least you aren't trying to eat me like our new friend," Pacific drawled as he popped a berry into his mouth.

"I was hungry!" Hollyleaf complained.

The five creatures turned and stared at her. Flinch chirped, "Hi, Hollyleaf, how ya doing?"

"We won that double battle, by the way," Pacific added. "Too bad that Lucario took care of you."

"Well, I easily handled that Torterra," the fox-thing, which was the owner of the unfamiliar voice, boasted. "A quick Flamethrower and-"

"Shut up, Crispin!" Charge yipped.

"This is Crispin, a Vulpix, and the sixth member of our team," Flinch explained, flicking her bushy tail at the creature.

Crispin turned his dark eyes on her. "So you are Midnight, the new creature that no one understands. Perhaps you are just a very strange, shiny Persian with a black stone that no one can see."

"My name is Hollyleaf," the ThunderClan warrior snapped. "And I'm a cat. I don't belong here, I have to leave and return to my home in ThunderClan!"

"Whyyyy?" Charge asked sarcastically.

"Because that's where I belong!" Hollyleaf explained impatiently. "I can't live here, without the warrior code to guide my pawsteps, and without StarClan to watch over me!"

Charge made a sound that sounded like "Pfff." "You're _carazy_. What's so important about a bunch of rules?"

"The warrior code is what keeps clans together! It keeps us different from rouges!" Hollyleaf screeched, causing the mouse-like creature to hop back several feet. _I might need it, _she added in her head, _for all I know, I could be a rouge!_

At that moment, the young twoleg entered the nest. In its paw was a tiny, sweet-smelling log. It called out, and Tornado approached it. It crouched down and offered the bird the log, which Tornado promptly ate.

Suddenly, the bird jerked, looking as if he'd been hit, before spreading his wings and screaming. As he shrieked, his cry seemed to change, and the bird transformed into a figure of blue light.

"What's happening?" Hollyleaf gasped. The others, however, didn't seem concerned at all for their companion.

The shape of light began to change; it grew bigger, and the spot where Tornado's head had been began to look different. Slowly, the blue light faded, leaving behind a grey and white bird, bigger than an eagle, with horizontal head feathers that ended in red.

"Tornado's evolved into a Staraptor!" Flinch shouted, and the others made a commotion like Clan cats calling out the name of a new warrior. She turned to Hollyleaf. "We're finally going to Pastoria City!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

And now we're back to Lionblaze

Thank you to all of you who review this!

"Sakaki!" Lionblaze yowled.

"Eh? What?" the yellow tom called back. He seemed to be feasting on some brown twoleg pellets that he'd found.

"She's not here! Hollyleaf's gone!"

"Well, to be honest with you, that makes sense," Sakaki yawned. "She probably recovered ages ago, and whatever trainer picked her up went right on with her."

"But we have to find her!" Lionblaze howled. "Sakaki? Where would a twoleg that has just gotten a new pet go to?"

"Pastoria, Snowpoint, Canacalave, Sunyshore, Mt. Coronet, Lake Acuity, Route 209. Anywhere in the region, and possibly the others. The trainers will go anywhere and everywhere; how am I to know?"

"Good question," Lionblaze snapped, his despair turning to anger. "You're just a rouge who wouldn't shy away from being a kittypet."

Sakaki shot forward and came a whisker's length away from Lionblaze. His claws were unsheathed. "Watch what you're talking about, kid. I have no desire to hang with trainers; I only like their snacks."

"Sakaki?" Jayfeather called.

"Yeah?" Sakaki called. To Lionblaze, he growled in an undertone, "I like your brother more. Blind as a rock, yes, but nice."

"Is there anywhere where-" Jayfeather paused, as if searching for the right phase, "-where you can communicate with the dead?"

Lionblaze expected Sakaki to make some clever comment or tell Jayfeather no, that's just plain stupid. But instead Sakaki replied, "Yeah, there's the Lost Tower. Lots of people say that the ghosts of the dead buried there can be heard…it's a bit of the ways from here. If you want to go, you should probably fly."

"_Fly?!" _That was the most absurd thing Lionblaze had ever heard.

"Of course! Follow me." Sakaki scampered across the room and picked up a rock with a hollow half-full of twoleg pellets. He raced out of the room. Nervously, the two brothers followed him.

As they dashed through the second part of the nest, a twoleg gave a yelp and began to chase them; evidentially, it didn't like Sakaki stealing the pellets. The three cats ran past the moving ice wall and circled around the nest before ducking into the space between two large twoleg nests.

"Normally, it's best to do this on a roof or in the open," Sakaki explained, setting down the rock. "However, we should be able to call them here."

"Call _who?" _Lionblaze demanded.

Sakaki smirked, tilted his head back and yowled. Lionblaze thought he caught the words 'Pidgeot' and 'services'.

A minute passed before three large tan birds landed in the alley. The birds were so big they could easy carry a cat off in their claws. They had brilliant red-and-yellow head feathers streaming in the wind, black markings around their eyes, and bright orange tail feathers.

"Greetings, you three," one of them chirped.

"Good morning, all," another piped up.

"Nice of you to feed us breakfast," the third chimed in, eying the rock that Sakaki had brought. The three birds descended upon the twoleg pellets, wolfing them down. Once they'd finished, the third one asked, "Where to?"

"We fly all over the region," the first bird declared.

"We might even be able to get you to another one," the second added.

"But that would cost extra," the third bird pointed out, still eying the now-empty rock.

"Just take us to the Lost Tower," Sakaki yawned.

"Certainly," the first squawked, spreading his massive wings and rising into the air.

"Our pleasure," the second cawed, also taking flight.

"That was very delicious," the third chirped, preparing to leave the ground. "Do you have any more?"

"Oh, get a move on it!" the other two birds shrieked.

The third rose into the air. As one, they dived towards the cats, talons outstretched. One grabbed Sakaki, one snatched up Jayfeather, and the remaining one snagged Lionblaze by the shoulders and yanked him up into the air. They swept upwards and over the twolegsplace, heading in the direction of the rising sun.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather yowled in terror as they shot through the sky. "What's happening?"

"We're flying, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze called back, not sure if he was afraid, exhilarated or amazed. He remembered the conversation he'd had a while ago with his siblings about how neat it would be to fly. "_We're flying!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Jayfeather felt the air rush by him as he dangled in open space, with only the claws of a bird touching him. He could tell he was moving at incredible speed, faster than any cat could run. It was absolutely terrifying, and absolutely amazing; he both wanted the bird to set him down as soon as possible and to keep flying forever.

All too soon – or maybe not soon enough – a voice squawked, "Get ready, we're about to land."

"Here we are at the Lost Tower," a second voice screeched.

"There's not very good food here, mind you," the third voice lamented.

"Shut up, you idiot!" the two other voices shouted.

Jayfeather felt his paws touch rough earth, like a dust Thunderpath. The grip on his shoulders relaxed, and he heard the rush of wings as the bird that'd been carrying him took to the air.

"Thanks!" he called, titling his head towards the sky.

"We've already thanked them with food," Sakaki reminded him. "Well, if you're going to talk to the dead, you might as well try it here."

Jayfeather settled down and closed his eyes. Despite the uncomfortable feeling in the air, he fell asleep almost immediately.

He'd been hoping for a member of StarClan to appear and tell him even the most cryptic of messages. However, the only thing that appeared was a marsh, full of grass and dark water. Despite the fact it was raining heavily, several twolegs moved about the marsh, wading in the tall grass. A strange brown creature popped out of the grass in front of the twoleg; it threw a green and white rock at the creature, and it vanished.

He stood, feeling the warmth of the sun; it felt hotter than before.

"'Bout time," Sakaki grumbled. "You've been asleep for nearly an hour?"

"What'd you see? Who'd you see? What did they say? Where's Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked excitedly.

"No one appeared to talk to me," Jayfeather explained. "However, I saw a marsh."

"Ah-ha! That'd be the Great Marsh!" Sakaki sounded uncharacteristically pleased. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Where exactly _is _the Great Marsh?" Jayfeather asked.

"Eh, a little ways from here. Our best route would probably be to go back down the road to Hearthome, then to head south along another route, and turn west and head that way to the Marsh. I hope you boys don't mind having to travel too far, because it's a bit of a ways."

"But if Jayfeather saw the Marsh, it must be a sign that Hollyleaf is either there or will be there soon," Lionblaze declared, utter confidence filling his voice. "We will rescue her from the twoleg. I know it. I just know it."

….that was kind of a short chapter, but I'm trying to cut to the action as fast as possible, not to mention work on Saffron Rising at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Lionblaze PoV

Ooh…unlucky number thirteen…

Yep, back to Lionblaze again

Again, this is a kind of short chapter, but I'm kind of having writer's block, so…

The twolegsplace Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Sakaki were in was smaller than the first twoleg place, but was still relatively large. The twolegs still ignored them, and there were no dogs, so they moved easily through the streets. Lionblaze spotted another ginger-roofed building.

"Couldn't we just steal some more food and fly to the marsh?" he asked Sakaki.

Sakaki thought for a moment. "Y'know, that's a good idea. Smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Lionblaze." He turned and began to head for the building.

A black blur with a doglike scent shot by Lionblaze and slammed into Sakaki. The dark, doggish creature with white markings knocked the loner to the ground. Sakaki's response was to claw its muzzle; the dog howled in pain but didn't flee. Instead, it opened its mouth and shot a raging inferno straight at Sakaki, engulfing him in flames.

"SAKAKI!" Lionblaze screamed as the flames flickered out of existence. The loner didn't seemed to be hurt, other than some singing of his fur, but he was very still.

A red and white rock, like the one that the brown fox had come out of, landed on Sakaki. It opened, and the pale yellow cat…vanished. The rock closed, hung in midair, shook a few times, and then clicked, falling to the ground.

The dog, yipping happily, approached a twoleg as it moved towards Lionblaze and Jayfeather, confirming Lionblaze's suspicion that the dog had been sent by a twoleg like the fox had. It bent down to retrieve the rock, and the warrior struck, clawing its legs fiercely. Somehow, he knew that either this twoleg had captured Sakaki, or killed him.

The twoleg's response was a sharp yelp; it shook Lionblaze off. The dog opened its jaws and blasted another mass of flame at Lionblaze; the warrior leapt out of the way, feeling the searing heat as it narrowly missed him. Lionblaze attacked, slashing at it with his claws; it bit his paws, causing him to stumble back.

Looking over his shoulder, Lionblaze spotted Jayfeather backing away; the smell of fire and dog must've alarmed him. The dog noticed what he was looking at and turned towards Jayfeather, hurtling at the grey cat. An even greater shot of anger hit Lionblaze; using one of the fighting moves that he'd learned from Tigerstar, he struck. The dog's response was to send a string of nasty-smelling purple bubbles after him. When they hit Lionblaze, his blood began to sting, then burn. His eyesight wavered.

A black cat-shaped form shot by, landing on the dog before it could reach Jayfeather. Though her scent was slightly tainted, she was unmistakable.

They'd found who'd they'd been looking for.

Something red and white came flying down at him, and everything faded away into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fifteen

FYI, this is Terrence's (Hollyleaf's trainer's) point of view

Usual stuff- please review, and I'm not Nintendo or Erin Hunter

When the golden Persian-like creature disappeared, Midnight stopped her attack on the Houndour. She slid off its back and stared at the place where the creature had been. It used this opportunity to strike at the grey creature, the one who hadn't attacked when Flinch had fought him a day ago.

"Midnight, focus and use Scratch on the Houndour!" Terrence shouted. Unwillingly, she turned her head and spotted the Houndour leaping onto the grey creature. Her eyes blazed with fury as she slashed it with her claws.

"Withdraw, Houndour," a voice drawled. The trainer who'd captured the Persian and the Persian-like thing returned his Dark-type to its Poké ball. He casually strode over to near where Terrence was and picked up the ball containing the golden creature.

Terrence blocked him. "What do you need _two _Persians for, huh?"

The trainer pushed him out of the way and picked up the Poké ball. "I have a client in Snowpoint who will pay handsomely for them." He smirked, swung onto a bicycle, and sped off.

_A Pokémon Hunter, _Terrence thought, anger beginning to boil in him. He couldn't stand people who sold Pokémon.

Midnight walked up to him, mewing in distress. Following her was the grey Persian who hadn't battled Flinch. Terrence was a somewhat inexperienced trainer, but he knew enough to know that Midnight was upset about the capture of the golden creature. Perhaps he was her mate, or something like that. And maybe the grey one, who was a bit smaller and weaker-looking than both of them, was a sibling or child.

Midnight turned from him; the two Persians began to follow the path of the Hunter. Terrence crossed in front of them and picked Midnight up.

"Listen," he hissed, hoping somehow she'd pick up his meaning, "We will go get your friend back, and that other Persian too. But you have to stick with me."

He returned Midnight to her Poké ball and tucked it in his pocket. Cautiously, he picked up the grey Persian, who gave a yowl of surprise. He stroked him to try to calm him down, but he still shivered with fear.

Terrence spotted a Pokémart truck being loaded by workers. Since he didn't have Surf or Strength, his best bet was probably to sneak into the truck and ride it until it was at least past Mount Coronet.

He crept around towards the truck and began peeking into the large cardboard boxes; somehow, none of the workers noticed him. One of them only contained a few Escape Ropes, so he climbed into it and pulled the flaps shut. The grey Persian, who'd he'd decided to call Starlywing, tried to get away from him, claws tearing at the cardboard. Somewhat frustrated, he removed a spare Quick Ball and threw it at Starlywing. It converted him into an energy form and drew him into the Quick Ball, which wiggled a few times before clicking.

_There, _he thought. _This should be easier without it trying to escape._

He felt the box lurch as two grumbling workers picked it up and dump it in the truck. There was a thud as the truck doors closed; a minute later, Terrence could feel himself moving as the truck grumbled to life.

What felt like several hours later, the truck stopped. Terrence heard shouting; one voice shouted, "Tire's popped!" The doors to the back of the truck opened as one of the workers began rummaging for a spare tire. Peeking through the top of the box, Terrence could see the shadow of Mount Coronet behind them. He'd gotten past the mountain; he could make the rest of the way on foot.

As quietly as he could, he climbed out of the truck and tried to sneak past the worker. It didn't work, however; they gave a shout (Stupid kid!) and sent out a Biberal after him. In response, Terrence sent out Flinch.

Now, as you probably know, inconvenient things tend to happen at inconvenient times in stories. Although these are somewhat annoying to the readers, this is a story, and therefore, something inconvenient needs to happen.

Now, what should it be…?

Ah-ha! A blizzard that comes out of nowhere for no apparent reason! This should do perfectly!

…I know that ending was pretty stupid, but I wanted to do something better then 'and then a blizzard came out of nowhere'.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Back to Lionblaze and Sakaki

Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the similarities between the power of three and the lake trio. I don't think I'm going to manage to work that in to this, but it's a cool concept anyway.

Please R&R! And I still don't own either series!

When Lionblaze came out of the half-sleep he'd been in, he found himself in a large twoleg nest. The ground beneath him was short and soft, though a bit bristly. Weak winter sunlight filtered in through the square holes in the wall. Sakaki was curled up next to him.

A twoleg gibbered from behind him. Lionblaze looked over his shoulder. A young twoleg crouched next to the two red-and-white rocks. For some reason, Lionblaze had the feeling this one was a she-twoleg.

It – she – bared her teeth at him before standing and leaving the part of the room. Lionblaze nudged the yellow tom sleeping on the rug. "Sakaki?"

"Hey, Lionblaze," Sakaki replied softly. He uncurled and looked around. "Looks like we're in one mighty nice place." He stood and began to inspect their surroundings.

"Yes, yes," Lionblaze mewed impatiently, "But we have to leave before that twoleg comes back!"

Inconveniently, as he said this, the twoleg reappeared, carrying two flat objects piled with twoleg pellets, which she set down in front of Lionblaze and Sakaki. Lionblaze sniffed them; they didn't smell dry or tasteless, like cats said they were, but sweet and rich. He looked over to see Sakaki wolfing his food down.

Nervously, Lionblaze took a bite of one; it wasn't like anything he'd tasted, but it was delicious. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd eaten the entire heap. He hadn't realized how hungry he was; but he hadn't eaten since he and his siblings had arrived in this strange world. If Hollyleaf ever found out, she'd be furious, but Lionblaze doubted she ever would know.

That reminded him of something: where were Jayfeather and Hollyleaf?

"Sakaki," he asked, "Jayfeather and Hollyleaf aren't here, are they?"

"No, of course not," Sakaki snapped. "If they were caught, they'd also be here. Use your brain, Lion Boy."

The twoleg reached into a bulge in her pelt and removed two long strips of some sort of material. She crouched down next to Sakaki and carefully wrapped one of the strips around his neck. It looked a bit like a kittypet collar, though it was longer and the twoleg didn't completely wind it around Sakaki's neck. He squirmed a bit, but didn't seem to mind it too much.

Picking up the other strip, the twoleg moved towards Lionblaze, clearly intending to put it on him. He growled, baring his teeth. In response, she grabbed his whiskers.

Lionblaze was so started when she did this that he didn't attack her as she wound the strip around his neck. She stood back, looked at them, and bared her teeth. The twoleg pressed against part of the wall, and it fell away, letting in a blast of cold air and a flutter of snowflakes.

Lionblaze made his move. He shot in between the twoleg's legs and into the snow. It was so deep it came up to his chest, causing him to lose lots of speed he'd hoped to use to escape the twoleg. There was a crunch as Sakaki landed next to him, having jumped through the door. The young twoleg chased after them, making a sort of high-pitched crackling noise.

Eventually, the two cats reached a place where the snow was shallow enough for them to run on, but struggling through the deep snow had worn Lionblaze out. The she-twoleg quickly caught up to them, still making the same noise.

Lionblaze ignored her. He looked around the snow-draped twolegsplace, remembering how bare-leaf was coming soon to ThunderClan's territory.

_I wonder if I'll ever go there again, _he thought. He had another, completely irrelevant thought. _I wonder if I'll ever find out who our parents are._

Two twolegs approached them, each accompanied by a creature. One carried a light brown fox with leaves for its ears; the other had a black crow-like bird with a strangely shaped head on its shoulder. They and the she-twoleg jabbered for several seconds before the twolegs set the leaf-fox and the crow-thing down.

"What's going on?" Lionblaze asked, noticing that Sakaki was crouching.

"We're battling that Murkrow and Leafeon, of course!" Sakaki growled.

A sharp, piercing voice cut through Lionblaze's head. "Alright, team! Let's go! Diamond, hit that Murkrow with Fake Out, keep 'em from attacking! Claw, you handle the Leafeon with…Jump Kick? I didn't know Persians could use that! Whatever. Just don't miss!"

"Which one's the Leafeon?" Lionblaze asked, confused.

"That one!" Sakaki pointed with his curved tail at the leaf-fox. He lunged towards the crow and caught it between his front paws for a moment, dazing it. Lionblaze felt a rush; he crouched, sprang, and missed the leaf-fox, slamming into the ground. StarClan cats sparkled before his eyes.

"That must've hurt," the leaf-fox smirked. It flicked its ears, and a storm of leaves pelted Lionblaze.

"Hmmm…Diamond, Power Gem on the Murkrow. Claw, Slash on the Leafeon. C'mon, guys!" the sharp voice encouraged. "You can do this! _We_ can do this!"

Sharp, dazzling rocks seemed to appear, floating around Sakaki, which flew at the Murkrow, who screeched something somewhat inappropriate and transformed into a smooth, circular rock. Lionblaze lunged forward and attacked the leaf fox with his claws. Gasping in pain, the leaf fox retaliated. Lionblaze felt energy being drawn out of him. Some of the clawmarks left on the Leafeon vanished, and it smirked again. "I have a message from Cresselia," it announced.

"What?" Sakaki gasped. "_Cresselia?"_

The foxlike creature nodded. "'She enjoys screwing with your head and hopes you pick up on the hints she's sending you.' I'm surprised, mind you; I thought Darkrai's job was to screw with our brains. Oh, well. Maybe someone caught him."

"I pity the trainer that tries," Sakaki commented. "But _Cresselia? _Are you _sure?"_

"Sure as the sun. I know because the message was telepathic, the voice was female, and on the night of the full moon too. She even said 'I am Cresselia, legendary of the moon.' It was either Cresselia or a Psychic-type with a nasty sense of humor."

"Or mebbe both," Sakaki suggested casually.

The twoleg who stood behind the leaf-fox yowled something, and the female trainer snapped back.

"They want to know if we're even battling anymore," the fox translated. "It doesn't seem like it, though. Anyway, hope you figure out whatever Cresselia's hinting at…bye…" it turned and followed the two twolegs as they headed off.

The female twoleg crouched down on the snow and wrapped her top legs around Lionblaze and Sakaki, mewing something Lionblaze couldn't understand. In each paw, she held a red-and-white rock.

_Who's Cresselia and what hints is she dropping? _Lionblaze thought. _About what? How to get out of here? Where Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are?_

_It's about your parents, stupid, _a female voice snapped inside his head.

_Yaaah! Who are you?_

_Sheesh, you may have the gift of Azelf but not of Mesprit. I am Cresselia, the lunar legendary. My brother Darkrai and I control the world of dreams._

_What are you hinting about?_

_Think of something you and your kin learned recently. It brought you a question. Mur_krow, Leaf_eon, get it?_

_No, _Lionblaze replied, confused.

_Humph. _The voice didn't speak again.

Again, kind of a short chappie, but oh well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Pokémon players! Please visit my poll! It's which Sinnoh Starter would you choose, choices are Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig (Duh).

Oh and

I

AM

NOT

ERIN

HUNTER

OR

NINTENDO

As Hollyleaf came out of the trance, the first thing she noticed was cold wind. Snow whistled around her and crunched beneath her paws. Much to her shock, she saw Flinch talking to Jayfeather. The other members of Flinch's 'Clan' – Tornado, Charge, Crispin and Pacific – gathered around the shivering form of the twoleg who Flinch belonged to.

"Flinch!" the black warrior called. "What's going on?"

Flinch turned to face her. "Terr sent me out and it suddenly started snowing, and he didn't have his warm clothes on him. I guess I freaked out and got in his bag and let everyone loose of their Poké balls. The others are trying to warm Terr up. I was talking to your brother and he says he can heal; we might need that if Terr gets sick or bitten by the cold. I'm going to go look for his warm stuff, though," she added, picking her way across the snow towards a lumpy shape.

A tree jumped out in front of Hollyleaf. No kidding – a _tree. _It was covered and snow and made a wheezy sound as it approached.

"A Snover?" Crispin declared confidently. "Ah. Leave this to me. I will burn it!" He stepped forward, but Flinch blocked him.

"No, Crispin. Stay and keep Terr warm."

"Flinch, Snovers are my specialty!"

Flinch took a step towards the many-tailed fox, brown fur bristling. "Listen, Crispin. You're not the leader of the pack around here, even against Snovers. You'll be more valuable if you can keep your trainer safe. You alone of us control fire; use it to protect the trainer and keep the team together."

Crispin shrank back, losing some of his usual manner. "Y-yes." He returned to the twoleg's side with the other creatures.

Flinch sprung, landing on the tree-thing. She struck out, and it swung a branch at her. The fox-like creature dodged until the tree-like creature toppled over.

"Heh," she murmured. "Timber. I spose you couldn't have done that, Cri-"

She suddenly stopped talking. Flinch stood there, frozen, for a moment before she keeled over.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf screamed. She placed a paw on Flinch; her fur was chilling to the touch.

The blind tom rushed up to his sister. "What's happened?"

"Flinch suddenly went down, and she's gotten all cold," Hollyleaf explained frantically. "I don't know what to do!"

"Don't do anything."

Hollyleaf looked over her shoulder. The other creatures and the twoleg were watching them. Tornado had spoken.

"Why!" Hollyleaf demanded. "She's dying! She's your Clanmate! You can't just let her die!"

"She's not dying, you idiot," Charge snapped. "She was perfectly healthy when she faced off against that Snover."

"Don't just stand there!" Hollyleaf screamed. "Feel her! Her fur is frozen! She doesn't even look alive! It's against the warrior code to let something like this happen to a fellow warrior!"

"Uh, Hollyleaf, I don't think it actually says that in the code…" Jayfeather pointed out.

Hollyleaf ignored him. Pain and rage spurted through her, at these lazy creatures who were watching as a companion fell. "She's going to freeze to death!"

"Ice types can't freeze," Tornado spoke calmly.

Hollyleaf looked at Flinch. Diamond dust was settling on her still form. She was still breathing.

"It's different for Eevees," Tornado continued. "Since they change so much, you'd expect it to be...look, Midnight. She's alive."

Flinch stood, snow thick on her fur and eyelashes. She looked dazed.

"How do you feel?" Jayfeather asked worriedly.

"Cold…" Flinch murmured. "The power of the ice…it is strong…it is great…"

The same blue light that Tornado had transformed when he'd changed began to appear. Slowly, Flinch's entire form transformed into a shimmering figure that began to blink and change before Hollyleaf's eyes.

"She's changing the same way Tornado did, isn't she?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Duh," Pacific snapped.

"It's called evolution, in case you didn't know, smarty," Charge piped up.

"You're ruining the moment!" Crispin snapped, sparks flying off his fur and melting small patches of snow.

The blue light faded. Flinch had indeed changed. Her fur was sleek and light blue, with her ears and tail taking on a definite diamond shape. A pair of tail-like attachments came off her head. She looked at Hollyleaf with a new fierceness.

"C'mon. Let's go." Flinch turned and headed down the snow-and-weed covered path. Tornado picked up the twoleg in his claws and fluttered after her. One by one, the others – Crispin, Charge, Pacific, and even Jayfeather – followed her.

_If I follow this twoleg, will I be breaking the code? _Hollyleaf asked herself. _Will I be accepting the soft life of a kittypet?_

"Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather called.

_I'll rescue Jayfeather, and find Lionblaze. _Hollyleaf decided, remaining where she was._ I'm not a kittypet in a million years!_

She caught a glimpse of something red and white in the twoleg's paw.

_Oh, no, not aga-_

LAME ENDING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

…um, again, short. Sorry.

Once again, if you play Pokémon, please do my poll. I'm trying to figure out which Gen 4 starter's the most popular.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

If you like, please review. If you don't like, please review. If you're going to flame me, do so at your own risk, because I will laugh at your flaming.

Once again, I did not create Warriors or Pokémon.

This is back to Terrence, the trainer who caught Hollyleaf.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come 'round."

Terrence opened his eyes. He was in a Pokémon Center, behind the nurse's desk, wrapped in a blanket. A nurse stood over him.

_How did I get here? _Terrence wondered. _I can only remember brief things, like recalling Midnight and blue light and cold…_

"You were half-conscious when your Staraptor brought you here," the nurse explained, as if she could read his mind. "Luckily, the cold didn't affect you too badly, there was a Vulpix in your arms, but you were a bit bruised from the hail."

"How long have I been here?" Terrence asked, standing and pushing off the blanket.

"Several hours. You were a bit over your team limit, so I transferred all your Pokémon to your PC account. There's been some system issues lately – trainers having trouble withdrawing stuff and such – so should I get them out for you?"

"Um, yeah, thanks. Could you get out my Vulpix, Staraptor, Raichu, Marill, Eevee and Persian?"

"There wasn't an Eevee on your team," the nurse spoke bluntly.

Terrence's brain locked. _Flinch…no! I can't lose her! _Flinch was his powerhouse, and he trusted her more than any other Pokémon. What if that hunter had taken her (Terrence didn't like hunters very much, particularly ones who worked for money)? Losing her would be like losing his right arm.

"There is, however, a female Glaceon," the nurse pointed out cheerfully, noticing his alarm. "Should I get her out?"

Terrence nodded, a bit stunned. _She's finally evolved…_

When Terrence had received Flinch, he'd fretted so much about how he'd evolve her that he'd given up and decided to let Flinch choose. He had all the evolutionary stones (or, at least, he used to. Charge had stolen the Thunderstone, and Crispin had been eying the Fire Stone for quite some time.) His policy was that Flinch could choose any Eeveelution form she liked, so long as at some point she did evolve.

The nurse handed him his six Poké balls, then shooed him out of the area and went to treat someone's injured Murkrow.

The door to the Pokémon Center opened, and the hunter who'd captured the two Persian-like creatures entered the Pokémon Center. When he noticed Terrence, he froze, then smirked. Terrence's face burned.

"What?" the hunter sneered. "Oh, I get it. You're one of those self-righteous trainers who deems hunting wrong. Huh. Get over it. Catching Pokémon's a part of life. I just get paid to do it for someone else. And I'm licensed. Oh, wait." He switched to a high-pitched whiny sing-song voice. "_You have to catch your own Pokémon so you can form magycal friendships with each other, lally lally la."_

"I'm looking straight in your eyes," Terrence growled, glaring straight into the hunter's eyes. He felt so angry he wanted to skip the Pokémon battle all together and punch that guy in the face.

The hunter seemed taken aback. Clearly, he had expected Terrence to too weak to invoke the eye-contact rule. "You think, kid?" he removed a Poké ball from his belt and sent out a massive, magnificent emerald and brown Pokémon. Torterra.

Terrence ran through his Poké balls, hunting for the one that contained Tornado. He was about to send out the Staraptor when a better idea came to him. Sure, she didn't know any Ice-type moves, but Terrence didn't care. He needed to – _wanted _to – make the hunter afraid.

"Flinch, attack," he murmured, sending his beloved starter out.

Terrence caught himself staring at Flinch when she materialized. He'd never seen a Glaceon in real life, and she was, admittedly, a bit beautiful. He forced himself to look at the trainer's face; sure enough, while the hunter tried to appear cool, Terrence saw uneasiness.

"Oh, Flinch? She's my starter. Cool, no?"

Terrence smirked at the hunter. Let _him _squirm.

"W-what? Oh, I-I get it. You're one of those your-starter's-your-best-friend kooks. Well, know this – this Torterra here? Yeah. You don't see these that aren't starters."

By now, most of the humans and Pokémon in the Pokémon Center were watching them.

Terrence bit his lip. The hunter was clearly several years older than him, and Flinch didn't know any Ice-type moves. He didn't doubt that if it came to a battle, the Torterra could defeat Flinch with ease.

"Well," he said, trying to remain calm, "I'll admit, she's got no protection against Grass or Ground, but I don't travel alone." He removed Tornado's Poké ball and his Dex, set his Dex on vocal scan, and aimed it at the Poké ball.

"Staraptor. _Mukuhawk. _Predator Pokémon. Normal – Flying. Continue?"

Terrence switched the Dex off, careful not to show the hunter that it wasn't a proper professional Dex. He put it away in time to see the hunter pale.

"What do you want?" The hunter breathed.

"Where are the Persians?" Terrence demanded in an undertone, one hand firm on Tornado's Poké ball.

Flinch's sensitive ears picked up something Terrence couldn't hear. She dashed towards the sliding glass door leading out. The hunter stepped towards her; in an instant, Terrence was in between them.

"Touch her, hunter, and I swear, I'll let my Staraptor attack _you," _he growled.

The hunter took a step back. "You really aren't one of those lame goody-goody kids, are you?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

In response, Terrence did what he'd wanted to do all along: he punched him in the face.

The door to the Pokémon Center opened, and a girl carrying two Persians entered. One of them had rich, tawny fur and no jewel.

Terrence turned to the girl. "Where'd you get those?" he demanded.

The girl looked frightened. "Fr-from Jared. He's a starthunter, see. Don't take them – they're my starters! Jared, what's going on?"

"Relax, Audrey," the hunter, Jared, drawled from behind Terrence. "He's just one of those crazy goody-goodies who thinks hunting's evil, but you're starters your best friend. So what are you going to do? Take her Persians? But they're her _starters. _By your logic, her best friends, even if she hates them."

Terrence's face burned. "I am _not_ one of those freaks. I told you Flinch was my starter to tell you she's my most powerful – "

Terrence knew some Pokémon had the power to move from their Poké balls at will; he'd even seen it happen. But when it had happened, the Poké ball hadn't burst. Terrence shielded his face as one of the balls in his bag exploded into red-and-white plastic shards. A streamer of blue light fell to the ground, which transformed into the dark-furred Persian. She yowled to the tawny one, who leapt out of the girl's arms. She tried to stop him; there was a flash of claws, and she screamed.

"What's going - ?" the nurse started to shout.

A glimmering portal opened in midair, and several brightly-patterned jeweless Persians tumbled out. They scampered towards the others (presumably) of their kind. The girl screamed and ran, her arm slightly bleeding; Jared dug in his bag and fished out several Poké balls.

To make things even more complicated, the grey creature – the one that appeared to be blind – stumbled part Terrence.

"How - ?" Terrence asked, knowing no answer would come. How'd the grey one get out of the storage system? He'd never even _heard _of something like that.

He looked down. Lying next to his shoes was a pinkish-white scale the size of his hand. He picked it up; it felt slightly damp.

Terrence realized all his internet research about the legendaries hadn't gone to waste.

"Palkia," he whispered.

DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
